Love on Halloween
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: New visitors to Halloween town causes a change in the towns people's behaviour, but does it affect Jack and his plans? Rights belong to Tim Burton, one of the greatest directors in my opinion.


Halloween was approaching again and Jack had something very special planned, it involved more scares and screams.

"Now everyone, it's October 29th, that means two days until Halloween!" the mayor cried cheerfully,

"Jack, what are your plans?"

"Well mayor, it's going to be bigger and better than last year."

"Glad to hear it my boy, meeting end" the mayor smiled and the various creatures and characters left the auditorium, Sally hopped down from the haunted tree and joined Jack.

"What is your idea Jack?"

"A twist on tricks, we go to their houses but pull of our masks revealing our true identities" Jack chuckled taking her hand in his and lead her out of the hall.

Little to their knowledge the town was about to get its own surprise. You remember last year when dear Jack interrupted the holiday spirit of Christmas? Well, other doors were available to him that night, and one of those was about to open and find itself lost in the town of Halloween. The hall clock struck midnight and red petals fluttered through the graveyard and across the square, followed by a fairy king and queen, they disappeared as quietly as they had come and the night went on.

Morning broke and Sally opened her eyes, she nudged Jack who murmured along the lines of "leave me alone."

"The colour out there looks different, there's an odd pink glow" Sally said trying to peer through the curtains.

"It's just the sunrise Sally" Jack said quietly still not quite awake.

All of a sudden the mayor's voice flew up to the window, he sounded alarmed.

"JACK! Something terrible has happened!"

"Jack, you should answer him."

Jack moaned and stretched out his long legs "oh alright" he walked over and pulled back the curtains, his skeleton eyes widened "oh my…"

The town was pink, literally, the fountain was decorated with glitter and fresh flowers had been planted in the night.

"Jack, thank goodness. What's happened?"

"Mayor, I am as clueless as you. I'll come straight down."

"What is this, who did it?" Sally asked sewing up one of her arms.

"I have a hunch, but it's hard to explain. Come with me."

The two headed downstairs and met the mayor and other villagers out in the square.

"When I discovered Christmas town last year, I came across four other doors and one was called Valentine's day." Jack drew out the doors on the blackboard.

"What's this shape?" one of the vampires asked pointing down at the floor where a pink smudge was lying.

"I believe it's called a love heart but what's it doing here?" Jack frowned.

Suddenly the king and queen walked out from behind the wall.

"Ah, good morning you, uh, lovely creatures" the queen greeted the towns' folk smiling.

"Welcome to the town of Valentine's Day" the king looked around at the town.

The mayor frowned "I believe you are mistaken sir, this is the town of Halloween."

"Then we have created Valentines' day here" the queen laughed musically.

"What is Valentines' day?" the witches asked.

"A time for love and honour to each other's hearts, the day you show someone how much they really mean to you" the queen wrapped her arms around the king.

Jack looked towards Sally who smiled "you show someone?"

"Yes, by anyway that emphasises your love to the other."

"Now, we must be off, enjoy your day" the king bowed and the royals disappeared in a flash of colour.

"What is this? / Who were they? / Jack, explain" the villagers all shouted over each other, Jack couldn't stand it any longer and screamed his king scream, the villagers fell silent.

"Enough everyone, this is a weird visit but I'm sure it won't ruin our Halloween festivities."

"Jack's right" Sally smiled "you'll see."

The 31st eventually arrived and I'll tell you now, Halloween town had changed, significantly. The witches were dating the vampires and the zombies had been flirting with the female monsters. Jack and Sally were enjoying the romantic scene immensely.

"You know Sally, I wonder why we enjoy scaring others so much, I mean I'm enjoying just being happy with you" Jack sighed gazing out at the pumpkin patch from their curled ledge.

"Hmm, I never enjoyed scaring people anyway, especially children."

Jack sat up suddenly "I have a great idea, how about we stop the scaring and supply the victims with treats instead of tricks?"

"Treats? You mean like candy or little presents?" Sally raised a stitched eyebrow.

"Exactly, let's call a town meeting and see what everyone thinks" Jack smiled and helped Sally to her feet. They headed back to town their hands linked.

Jack passed the mayor who was cutting black roses into heart shaped clusters.

"Mayor, I have a fantastic proposal for tonight's Halloween, call a meeting immediately!" Jack cried happily and the mayor ran to his car already declaring the announcement.

Soon the room was buzzing with conversation as Jack and Sally made their way up onto the podium.

"Creatures and folks of all kinds, Sally and I have come up with a great idea for tonight's celebration, Sally?" Jack stood back.

"Um, I'm not great at speeches but, yes, earlier we had a discussion about swapping tricks for treats."

"What does that mean?" a zombie asked.

"Instead of frightening the children, we give them chocolate shaped bats and sweets" Sally continued.

"What about toys?" the goblin children asked.

"Yes, but no biting toys! Instead little rubber bats that are hidden within bowls of sweets and things" Jack grinned.

"What a great idea, this sounds like fun, we don't need to scare everyone" the mayor sang happily.

"So everyone, get started on the sweets and toys, but think pleasant not gruesome. Meeting adjured" Jack swept Sally off the stage with him and the hall emptied out as the creatures scuttled off to start preparing treats.

In the pumpkin patch Jack and Sally were carving pumpkins, they had done a mixture of cruel and happy pumpkins.

"Oh Jack, I hope this idea works."

"I'm sure it will Sally, Halloween is what we're good at". They kissed, then as the day got darker, set out to the human city with the others, that night the streets were full of delighted screams and laughter.

And that, friends, is how trick or treat came into existence, once again thanks to Jack and his inspiring ideas, you never fail to entertain bone-daddy.

**_Author's note: I'm so happy, uploading this on Halloween unless you're in another country and the day has either come or gone :) Anyway hope you enjoy it, this is one of my favourite films from a favourite director._**


End file.
